


She's Wrong

by twosaltyhunters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meta, No Smut, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosaltyhunters/pseuds/twosaltyhunters
Summary: When Cas gets emailed fanfiction by Becky.





	She's Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> The scene I used to write the "Destiel" fic is from season five episode three.

Castiel was having a bad day.

He went with Sam and Dean to help investigate a hunt but it went even worse than when he was helping Dean with Raphael! He almost blew their cover and in return, he got in trouble with the brothers. 

Now, that doesn’t seem that bad. But the Winchesters mean everything to Castiel, and to let them down is the worst feeling in the world. But they’re back at the bunker now and Castiel has settled in his room. He didn’t think it was appropriate to go to Dean’s room tonight because he thought Dean would be too angry with him. On any other night, Castiel would go into Dean’s room and they would do their nightly activities together, but not tonight.

Castiel really needed to learn to relax without Dean. He opened his computer and realized he had a new notification from Becky. Odd he thought. Castiel and Becky had met a couple of months ago and had exchanged emails, but they hadn’t talked much since then. He opened the email and saw there was a link attached. The link led him to a website with a white and red theme and black lettering. In the top left corner, it said “Archive of Our Own”. Castiel scrolled down the page a bit and realized that the link led to a story titled “Destiel”.

“That sounds familiar,” muttered Castiel to himself. It took him a second to remember from what. A while back, Dean told him of the time he went on a hunt to an all girls college and they put on a musical about the stories written by Carver Edlund. Dean mentioned that there was a thing called “Destiel” where the girls playing Dean and Castiel were in a romantic relationship with each other. Castiel had fond memories from that night. That was the night Dean had finally laid out all his feeling on the table for Castiel to decide what he wanted to do with the information. That was the night they had finally touched each other. The night they finally kissed for the first time. The night they finally made love. 

Castiel stopped thinking of that night because he wanted to read what Becky had sent him. The summary read, “What would have happened if Cas told Dean he was gay and Dean already knew he was bisexual.” Cas was intrigued, so he read.

***Start of Destiel***

Dean was walking around an abandoned house, waiting for Castiel. He said to meet him here so they could discuss the plan. It took a while, but he finally appeared with a weird vase in his hand. Castiel puts in on the table and Dean starts talking.

“What is that?”

“It’s oil. It’s very special and very rare,” Castiel replied while he sat down.

“Great, we’re gonna trap Raphael with a nice vinaigrette?” Dean asked sarcastically.

Castiel was getting frustrated. “No.”

Dean sighed and moved on. “So this ritual of yours, when does it go down?”

“Sunrise.”

Dean nodded, waited a few seconds, and then spoke again. “Tell me something, you keep saying we’re gonna trap this guy, but isn’t that like trapping a hurricane with a butterfly net?”

“No, it’s harder,” Castiel said without hesitation.

“Do we have any chance of surviving this?” Dean asked.

“You do.”

Dean pondered that for a moment. “So odds are you’re a dead man tomorrow.” Dean already knew the answer.

“Yes.”

“Wow.” How could Cas be so calm about this? Dean thought. He’s going to die and he’s just fine with it? No, he has to go out with a bang. “Well, last night on earth. What uh, what are your plans?”  
Castiel waited a few moments before saying, “I just thought I’d sit here quietly.” 

Dean couldn’t believe Castiel really had no plans. “Dude come on. Anything? Booze, women?” Castiel started acting weird. He looked shy, and maybe embarrassed. But why? Dean continued talking. 

“You have been with a woman before, right? Or an angel at least?” Castiel started to scratch his neck and he looked even more jittery. Dean leaned down to talk to Castiel in his ear. “You mean to tell me you’ve never been up there doing a little cloud seeding?”

Castiel finally spoke and he sounded a little annoyed. “Look I’ve never had occasion, okay?”  
Dean couldn’t believe it. His best friend, a badass angel who’s just so awesome has never gotten laid? He needs to remedy that right now.

“Alright. Let me tell you something. If there are two things I know for certain, one Bert and Ernie are gay. Two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch. Let’s go.”

Castiel was confused. “Go where?”

Dean huffed a laugh. “A brothel, a bar, the red light district. I don’t really care where we go as long as it ends with you going down on some chick.”

“No.”

Dean got confused. “No? What do you mean no? Why.”

“Because I don’t want to.” Castiel was really starting to act childish.

“Come on Cas. There has to be some other reason besides you don’t want to.”

He hesitated before he spoke. “I don’t like women... In that way.”

It took him a second to understand what Castiel was saying but once he figured it out, Dean replied with, “Well then let’s go get you laid by some dude.”

Castiel looked like he was desperately trying to get out of this conversation but Dean was intrigued with this conversation. If Castiel really didn’t want to hook up with someone, then Dean wouldn’t make him, but Dean wants to learn more about Castiel. He doesn’t open up very much and this was one of those rare opportunities where he actually talked about himself.

“Dean, I don’t want to get ‘laid by some dude,’ either.” Castiel started to use air quotes while he talked.

“Tell me why.” Dean really wanted to know what was going on inside of Castiel’s head.

“Because I don’t just want it to be some random male! I want it to be you!” Castiel finally expressed.   
He looked terrified at that moment. Like he didn’t really mean to say that.

Dean was surprised, to say the least. Never would he have ever thought that Castiel, an angel warrior who somehow snuck his way into Dean’s heart, would ever admit that he had feelings for the righteous man himself. He really didn’t know what to say so he just stood there, mouth agape. Castiel looked even more put off by Dean’s silence and look of shock.

“I’m sorry Dean. I shouldn’t have said anything.” Castiel was about to leave when Dean’s hand shot out and held onto his shoulder.

“Wait,” Dean eventually said. “Cas, I honestly don’t know how I feel about you.”

Castiel saw his chance so he took it. He stepped closer and Dean didn’t say anything. So he stepped closer, and closer, and closer until their lips finally met in a kiss. It was a chaste kiss since Castiel really didn’t know what he was doing, but it was amazing. Dean didn’t know whether it was because it’s been a while since he’s kissed anyone or if it was just because of the person he was kissing. 

***End of Destiel***

Castiel kept reading the text until he couldn’t anymore. After the kiss, Castiel teleported them to a motel where they continued to have sex, but for some odd reason, Castiel himself was the one on top. That’s odd, he thought. We would never do it like that. I’m always the bottom. He had to stop reading it because he couldn’t get used to the idea of him and Dean switching places for once. He tried imagining it, he really did, but he just couldn’t. 

Castiel wanted to point out the inaccuracies to Becky, so he replied to her with an email of his own. It read, “Becky, I read some of the work that you sent me, but I couldn’t finish it. I liked all of it up until the ending. I just wanted to point out that Dean is not the one getting impaled in this relationship. He very much likes pinning me down and topping me and I love it when he does so. -Castiel”. He hit send and that’s when Dean came into his room.

“Heya Cas. Why aren’t you in my room?”

“Well I thought you were irritated with my actions today and I thought you would like your space away from me.”

“No Cas! No matter what you do, I will always love you. I want you in my bed always. I don’t even know why you have your own room.”

Cas was relieved to hear that Dean was fine with him staying with him tonight. Before Cas could respond, Dean started talking again. “Anyway, what are you doing on your computer?”

“Well, Becky emailed me a story about you and I having intercourse with each other, but there were some details I found to be wrong and I wanted to point them out to her.” Dean turned red so much from hearing about people writing about Dean and Castiel’s relationship and he didn’t know he could turn even redder until he read the email Castiel sent to Becky.


End file.
